Beast Boy and the 40 Thieves
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (Requested by Fox Boss) What if Beast Boy was raised by a thieving syndicate called the 40 Thieves. When the old 40 Thieves were wiped out but him, Beast Boy sets out to recruit his own band of thieves but with metahuman female villains. BBxHarem.(Up for Adoption)


**Here's a new story requested by Fox Boss. A story of what if Beast Boy is a thief and is looking for some recrutments for his band of Forty Thieves. I do not own Beast Boy or any character that belongs to DC.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Diamond in the Rough.

Gotham City, the worst city after Bludhaven. Known with its criminal organizations and rouges like Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and Catwoman.

Through the central streets of Gotham there is a museum. The Gotham Museum of History was closed for the night, and if a museum is closed for the night, it's a villain's free marketing spot. Take anything you want!

Over at the rooftop of the museum, stood a girl. A slim but curvy girl with pink devil-horn style hair, matching pink eyes, pale skin that reflects the moonlight. She wore a dark purple short dress with a poncho and purple striped stockings with black boots on.

Her name is Jinx, a graduate of the HIVE Academy, former member of the HIVE-5 and now she's a solo act. She made a name for herself in Jump City, and now she's been doing the thieving job from Star City, Fawcett City, Metropolis, and occasionally Gotham where she's mostly spotted recently.

So far, she's avoided the wrath of the Batman, but that doesn't stop the rumors about a pink haired girl hitting every bank and museum of the central Gotham. There's no way the Batman can miss that.

"Alright, just gotta make this quick." Jinx said to herself as she opens the roof's window using her bad luck magic. She ties herself up using some kevlar rope around her waist. She then place her infer red goggles on as she sees the inside of the museum is heavily secured.

Red lines everywhere. Child's play.

Using one of her new spells, the pinkette sorceress spread pink mists all around the museum. They spread towards to where the infer red security lines are as JInx manage to disable them, along with the cameras.

'Perfect.' she thought as she lower herself down to the floor of the museum. She's lucky that no Gotham rogue is here to spoil her fun due to a fact that all of them are in Arkham. She looks around as she is at the Egyptian exhibit. This is where she needs to be, the Egyptians does have an ancient rich history after all.

The pink thief walk through the museum, as she pass by the displays of statues and sarcophagus. She looks around until she saw it, the grand prize.

A pink diamond, owned by Queen Cleopatra herself, lay in display as the grand center of attention. Her catlike eyes have a look of interest in shiny things, so if she sees something she wants, she should take it.

"This is going to be easy, just like in Star City." she states as she lets out a grin. For dramatic reasons, she tiptoed towards to where the diamond is, as she steps in closer and closer to her treasure. That diamond will put her on the map, make her retire villain career set, make her in the big leagues.

But what she didn't expect was a certain display of a green parakeet looking over her. The parakeet was thought to be for display; a stuffed bird just for show. But that bird has been waiting for the right moment for this to happen. Oh it feels bad for the girl to take that diamond.

It was then Jinx gets near the diamond, with her hand wiggling like spider legs as she looks at the diamond. But she should be careful since there's a high risk that taking the diamond would set off the alarm.

As she slowly raise her hand over the diamond, she then noticed the diamond has a print on the side of the front. Wondering what it is, she looks at it carefully as she notice the label.

Made in Siberia.

"SIBERIA!?" Jinx shouts as she noticed the finger prints on the fake diamond. "What the-!? Someone already took it!? But who?"

"Right behind you, tiny tush."

Jinx was startled by the voice. She slowly turns around as she saw the one who spoke to her.

It was a green teenager around her age. Green hair, eyes, pointy ears, toothy grin, and wears a black armored fullbody suit with green Tron lines and in his hand is the pink diamond Jinx has been looking for.

"You know, you're a very talented thief." he said as he spins the diamond around with his one finger like if its a basketball. "Avoiding security cams, infer red lights disabled, all in the use of some kind of magic of yours."

"Hey, give that back!" Jinx demands as she throws in her hexes at the green teen, but he evaded her hexes. "That belongs to me!"

"Sorry, but staying at the animal exhibit pretending to be a stuff parakeet all day is definitely worth getting this diamond." he respond as he dodge another hex bolt. "I've already K. the guards before you came in here so-" he was cut from speaking as a hex bolt manage to effect his footing causing him to trip and fall, dropping the diamond down to Jinx's feet.

"Thank you." Jinx said with a smirk as she picks up the diamond as she looks at the perfect diamond for her. Suddenly, a green rope wraps around her ankle as she falls onto her butt "AAH!" she screams as she threw the diamond in the air as she saw the rope coming from the green teen's armor.

"Gotta do better than that, Jinxy." the green teen said as he caught the diamond. He pause as he turns around. "By the way, the name's Beast Boy, professional thief-" he didn't get to finished as Jinx's eyes turn pink as the objects around him starts to levitate as they forcefully went towards him.

As they collided, a green monkey jumps out of the way as it landed onto the downed Jinx while still holding the diamond. Jinx is confused, what is a green monkey doing here and why is it _patting on her ass?_

"Get off!" Jinx shouts as she turns over to see the green monkey change into Beast Boy, which shocks her. "How on earth can you do that?"

"Shape shifting, helpful in many ways." Beast Boy states still holding the diamond. "You know, you got some interesting powers, just like how I've heard about you."

"Thanks, I try to not to show off." Jinx respond as she loosens the ropes around her feet.

"Whoa, not here to fight you now." he said as he threw the diamond towards her. "Here, you've earned it."

Now Jinx is confused. Why did he gave her the diamond? Does he have an ulterior motive or is he just messing with her?

"What's your game?" she asked suspiciously.

"No games. I just like your potential, that's all." Beast Boy replied honestly "You got the skills, the magic, and very coordinated. How would you like to join my gang."

"Gang? What kind of gang?" Jinx asked him. Sure she was going solo after leaving the HIVE-5, but its not like she's joining up in any team.

"Tell me, you ever heard of the legend of the Forty Thieves?" he asked her.

"Forty Thieves? That old Aladdin's tale?" Jinx asked knowing the old 1001 Arabian Nights stories and is familiar with the concept.

"Correct! You see, the Forty Thieves are actually a real life crime syndicate. We steal everything we can get from around the world. Paintings, diamonds, jewels, relics, all kinds of valuable stuff. We Forty Thieves are what you considered one of the greatest thieving guilds of the world!" he declared as he sigh. "Until they all died."

"Died?" Jinx asked as she looks at the green teen's solemn expression. 'These Forty Thieves must be like his family to him.'

"But never the less! The Forty Thieves shall be rebuild. All I need are some new recruits with unique skills and abilities. Once I've gathered all 39 members, we shall be the greatest thieves in all the world!" he declared as he raise his arms up in the air as Jinx gives a blank but curious expression. He then points to her as if he was Phoenix Wright "And you, Jinx, shall be the first to join my gang! What do ya say, my little thieving comrade?"

"No." Jinx said flatly as Beast Boy face fault.

"Why!?" Beast Boy asked feeling rejected by the offer.

"Well, it's not like I'm looking to be paired up in a team, really. I'm more of a solo act." Jinx states "Besides, I was already on a team back in Jump. Not like I'm joining another one anytime so-"

But their conversation was cut short when suddenly, a window crashed down from the roof as Jinx and Beast Boy look and saw two caped individuals.

One is an older male with bat eared mask, black cape and kevlar bodysuit with a bat symbol. Next to him is a red headed girl wearing a black bat eared mask in a purple skin tight full body costume, with matching yellow gloves, boots, and bat symbol. They also wear matching yellow utility belts. They are Batman and Batgirl, Gotham's protectors.

"Oh great, the dark knight and the dark…princess." Jinx muttered, can't believe that she has to face the dark knight of all people.

"Surrender the diamond now and turn yourselves in." Batman ordered the two.

"Or do you want to do it the hard way." Batgirl said as she held a bat-a-rang.

"Wow, its Batman and Batgirl!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he steps forward while the two heroes stay cautious. "Can't believe it, getting to meet Gotham's guardians. Batman, member of the Justice League, and his sidekick Batgirl, who has some lovely hips in that skin tight costume."

"Um…what?" Batgirl asked as she looks at the green teen eyeing on her. _'Is he checking me out? Well he's not half bad himself.'_

"Who are you?" Batman demands narrowing his eyes at the green teen, speculating that he's a metahuman. But what kind of metahuman?

"Beast Boy. But people call me BB, or Wild Child, Green Machine." Beast Boy answered "Charming professional gentlemen thief in all of the Forty Thieves."

Batman observe the changeling as he caught on that he was a member of the Forty Thieves. To Batman's knowledge, the Forty Thieves were slain and wiped out a month ago. It surprised him that this green teenager was the sole survivor of the Forty Thieves crime syndicate, but the big mystery was that there were 40 reported dead.

And yet that guy is not in one of the reports.

"And I'm also a sort of ladies man." Beast Boy said from behind Batgirl as the masked girl felt something pinching her tight costume-clad shapely butt causing her to yelp.

"Pervert!" Batgirl yelled as she sends a back kick towards the green thief but Beast Boy jumps up avoiding the kick. Batman was more surprised by the fact that the changeling actually sneak from behind in a split second.

"I've been called worse." Beast Boy said as he lands next to Jinx "Its good to meet the Dark Knight and the hot redhead with a tight ass, and got me some trophies." he then holds up the two utility belts in his hands and one of them seems to be a black lace bra.

 _'That bra…'_ Batgirl thought as she feels herself as she cups her own chest and then blushes when she realized that the thief took her bra. "My bra! Give it back, you pervert!"

"You gotta catch me first." Beast Boy grinned as he holds onto Jinx's waist as he grew a pair of wings behind his back as he flies out of the sky "See you next time, Inspector Gadget!" he shouts as he makes his escape along with Jinx.

"Its a good thing our utility belts have tracking devices." Batman said as Batgirl was thinking of something else.

"Forget the belts, I want my bra back!" Batgirl shouts as she has some fire in her eyes of vengeance to bring down the green punk.

"Better make some contacts." Batman said as he holds onto his bat-com to press the contact numbers of some his associates who protects certain areas of Gotham.

/

At the higher buildings Beast Boy flew down on the roof of a run down apartment building as he holds onto Jinx. The two hid themselves in the shadows as they sit down in exasperation.

"Oh my god!" Jinx exclaimed in shock "We met the Batman, and escaped from him!"

"Rules of being a thief: never get caught." Beast Boy states as he chuckled.

"So what the Batman said was true? That the 40 Thieves were wiped out?" Jinx asked him as Beast Boy smile dropped as he remembered his old thieving buddies before they perished. Jinx notice his look as she gives an apologetic look. "Sorry that I've bring something up."

"Nah, its okay." Beast Boy replied as he smiles at her. He stands up as he extends his hands to her "Tell you what, I know a place where we can hide from the Batman and if you want to avoid the wrath of the Caped Crusader," he jumps up on top of a satellite as he place his fists on his hips with his legs spread on the satellite "Come and join me and be a part of my new band of Thieves. If you join we shall steal everything in the world, including adventure! So what do you say, Jinx?"

Jinx thought about the offer as she gives in some thought. She does owe this guy from getting arrested from Batman and manage to steal the pink diamond. Sure, the guy is a little shady, but at least he has some standards.

"Like I said, I'm a solo act." Jinx told him "But, maybe I can do a trial run and see how it goes."

Beast Boy smiles as he steps down as he shakes her hand "Great! Now I only have to find 38 more to go!" he said as he notice that he's still holding the two utility belts and Batgirl's bra. "But first, to do something about these."

/

Later, Beast Boy and Jinx are now at the other side of town. It was the East Side of Gotham City as Beast Boy leads Jinx to a certain penthouse as he opens the window which was unlocked.

"Why are we at a penthouse?" Jinx asked looking around and notice some bowls of cat food on the floor.

"This is where we get to stay, thanks to my lovely teacher." Beast Boy replied as they hear muffling noises.

"What was that?" Jinx asked in fright.

"Oh that…" Beast Boy flicks the switch as the two saw a tall, black haired woman with blue eyes, a gag in her mouth, and is wearing a skin tight black bodysuit with the frontal zipper zipped down to reveal her sizable cleavage and flat stomach. The position she's in is that her hands were tied over her head with her whip around her wrist as the woman gave a scowling look at the green teen. "Jinx, meet Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman." he said as he smack Catwoman's shapely butt, causing the woman to flinch as she did a back kick towards Beast Boy using her high heeled boot.

This is going to be an adventure.

 **/**

 **So what do you think of the story? Good or bad? Does this version of Beast Boy more entertaining with his perverted ways?**

 **Thanks to Fox Boss for the request for this fanfic to be a reality. I do find it interesting for a fanfic of Beast Boy being the leader of a band of thieves. Jinx became his first so now who would be his second? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Also some fanfic recommendations:**

 **"The Teen Titans Chronicles II: Judas Contract" by Jovan2013**

 **"The Caged Bird Sings" by storytell18**

 **"The Emerald Weapon-X" by me.**

 **"Gar Logan: Kamen Rider Wolf Knight" by me again.**

 **remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
